1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to telescoping structures, and particularly relates to a multi-section telescoping structure for selectively extending and retracting telescopic sections.
2. Description of Related Art
Telescoping structures are widely used in engineering fields, such as elevating platforms, medical instruments, wireless communication devices and the like. However, the telescoping structures of related art are sufficiently accurate in their telescoping movement, especially in those fields which require high accuracy, such as in medical instruments.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.